His True Intentions
by coolbeanseh
Summary: My take on the Peter/Olivia/Rachel storyline. I'm rooting for Bolivia, and you will notice that more and more as I continue with this story.
1. Chapter 1

His True Intentions

Chapter 1- A Friend in Need

My phone buzzed across the counter from me, so I grabbed it. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyways. "Hello, Peter." A young woman whose voice was slightly familiar greeted me.

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's Rachel, Olivia's sister."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. We had only spoken twice before, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's kind of weird for me to call you so late at night, but I need to talk to someone. And since Olivia is busy, and the only name in her phonebook at home I knew was yours, I called you. I hope you don't mind, I just really need to talk to someone."

She seemed desperate to let something out, so I didn't hold her back. "It's okay. What's wrong?"

"It's my ex-husband. He came to the apartment this afternoon and threatened to take Ella away from me. I don't know what to do. When we divorced, he told me that he wanted me to take Ella with me, but now he wants her back. He still has partial custody of her, so he can take her whenever he wants to. I can't let him take her. He's not a good man. He'll hurt her." By now I could here her trying to hold back a stream of tears.

"Have you talked to Child Protective Services yet?"

"No, I'm afraid that before they could have the chance to revoke his custody, he'd already have her. He doesn't care about the law. He'll take her no matter what."

"Do you know where he's staying?"

"I think he's staying at a hotel in the area, but I couldn't tell you which one."

"I can track him down if you want. What's his name?"

"Gregory Helbling."

"Okay, so, I'm going to help you. I can't do anything about this right now, but I will tomorrow. In the meantime, you need to stay as far away from him as possible. Do you know anyone who lives near you?"

"No, what are you planning on doing to him?"

"Don't worry about that; just stay inside for now."

"I'll just play with Ella. Thank you, Peter."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I felt her pain and I knew that if I confronted this man, he would most likely leave her alone from then on. I had done this before and was willing to do it again, especially for a person who was close to someone I cared about as much as I care about Olivia. I continued to work on the project I had been working on prior to the call until midnight, when I decided to head back to the hotel. I gathered up my supplies and brought them to my car, which was parked in the closest spot to Harvard's front entrance. There were quite a lot of supplies needed for this project, so it took a few trips to put it all in my trunk. I drove straight home and had to be quiet so I wouldn't wake up Walter.

"Peter, is that you?" He was in bed but was still awake.

"Walter, why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't here."

"Well, I'm here now, so please go to sleep."

I subconsciously felt a tap on my shoulder, but I wasn't ready to wake up, so I shrugged it off. "Peter." Walter whispered too close to my ear, and then repeated much louder. "Peter."

"What!" I yelled with little enthusiasm.

"Wake up; we must get to the lab." He was far too excited for how early in the morning it was.

"Fine," I complained as I threw off the covers. I remembered my promise to Rachel, "Hey, Walter, I need to go somewhere before I go to the lab. I'll just meet you there."

"How will I get to the lab?"

"Oh, right. I'll call Olivia and ask if she can come pick you up." I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:25. I hoped I wouldn't be waking her up.

"Hello." She spoke softy.

"Hey, it's Peter. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nope, I've been up for a few minutes. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you can pick up Walter and take him to the lab. I have to make a few stops and I don't think he'll want to come with me."

"Sure. No problem. Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

I pulled on some clothes and headed for the door. "Olivia is on her way." I headed off to the Federal Building to check what hotel Brian was staying at. This would be a far quicker way to figure out than going to every single hotel and motel in Boston. All the Federal employees had gotten used to me being around, and a few of them even greeted me as I walked to an empty computer. It didn't take long to find his location; he was at a motel five blocks from Olivia's apartment. I drove to the motel and wasn't surprised to see very few surveillance cameras and only one employee running the entire motel.

The parking lot was small and only held two cars; one for the employee and the other had to be Brian's. I decided to wait outside for a few minutes in case he came out to his car. Three minutes later, he stepped out of the front door and headed to his car. As he was unlocking his vehicle, I quietly walked up behind him. "Hello, Sir. Are you Greg Helbling?"

He turned around, "Yeah, who are you?"

Instead of answering, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved his back against the side of his car. "I'm going to tell you this one time, and one time only. Stay away from Rachel Dunham."

"And what if I don't?"

"Sir, I work for the FBI, ever heard of it. Don't think for one second that I won't arrest you if you ever threaten her again." Only a half-truth. I sort of work for the FBI, but the only kind of arrest I could make would be a citizen's arrest, same as every other citizen.

"You don't look much like a Federal agent. Mind showing me your badge?" Since I didn't actually have a badge, I had to come back at him without hesitation. Fortunately, I'm pretty good at that kind of thing. "Don't ever speak to me like that. Just stay away from her." And with that I let go of him and walked away.


	2. Smile

Sorry it took SO long to get the second chapter. You can be made if you want to, if you even remembered my story. It's alright if you didn't. Anyways, enjoy. R&R, please.

Chapter 2- Smile

'Hey, Walter! Is Olivia here?" I asked as I entered the lab.

"Oh, Peter, no. She went to the hospital to pick up the little" he paused and moved his hands around his head. "Bald boy."

"Yes, he seems to be helpful to her in her investigation of this Artist character."

"Character? You mean serial killer?"

Right then Olivia came in holding the little boys hand. The way they looked at each other made them look close, like family. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked passed. "Hey, Peter." She looked much happier than she had been the past couple weeks as she smiled at me.

"Hey, Dunham."

"Hey, Walter!" She yelled in his direction. "You said you had an idea about something."

"Yes…yes, come. Follow me."

"Okay." She looked back at me and motioned for me to follow her. When we caught up to Walter he was holding the contraption he'd used to drill in a man's brain a couple months earlier. The thought of drilling holes into the little boys brain was to eerie to picture, and I wasn't going to allow it.

Although me objection unsettled Walter, he agreed to alter the device, something he should've done for the last guy. Olivia and I left the room and spent some time with the little boy. He seemed a little tense around me, but he loosened up when he saw Olivia. She moved a chair beside him and sat down. As she spoke in a gentle, soothing tone, he just looked at her. I knew that I wasn't being very helpful, so I just stood back and found something to occupy myself. I couldn't find much of anything to do, but instead found myself looking at them in peripheral vision. I snapped my head up when I heard feet dragging across the ground. Walter walked in with the modified contraption, but it didn't look in any different.

"Ready Walter?" Olivia calmly asked. The boy stiffened up at the sight of the strange metal device Olivia noticed and offered him her hand. He placed his hand in hers and squeezed tight. "It's gonna be alright." Olivia assured the boy.

Walter turned on his newfound record player and held the device in front of him. I saw horrified and embarrassed when he began dancing to the music. I looked down at the table and put my hand on my forehead. When I looked up at the boy, he was still firmly grasping Olivia's hand. Them his d'amour completely changed and he loosened his grip. A smile spread across his face when Walter put the device on his head. I quickly walked over too them to help put the device on the boy. I watched as Olivia and the boy smiled, and soon couldn't help but to smile back.

Before we got started we heard someone enter the lab. He was mad that Olivia had taken the boy and demanded that she return him to the hospital immediately. She insisted the boy stay and help and he agreed when Astrid came in with news of another possible target. Olivia went to find the Artist before he struck again but the lead came up as a dead end. She came back and said the only evidence at the potential crime scene was some cow's blood.

When she mentioned the cow's blood I recalled some work I had done a couple years before at a meat packing plant. I told her my idea and she headed out to all the local companies.

While she was out, Walter and I hooked the machine up to the boy and tried to listen to his thoughts. In the beginning all we heard was buzzing, but as I turned the dial, his voice became clearer. Still, we couldn't make put any words, so we grabbed a tape to record the voice. Suddenly the boy started shaking, so I turned off the machine and wrapped him in a blanket.

I receive a call from Olivia a few minutes later. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, it looks like the Artist bought some plastic from a slaughterhouse in Roxbury. I got a sketch. All thanks to you."

"Hey guys. We got good news. Turns out the plastic did come from a meat packing plant. You gonna go to the FBI or come back here?"

Olivia came back to the lab and Walter explained how the boy was emotionally attached to her. The reason why he was no longer helping her was because she told the man who wanted to take him away that she would return him. She slowly walked over to him and knelt in front of him. The sincerity in her voice as she apologized to him made me want to smile, but I found myself unable to moved, so I just stood there watching their undeniably strong bond. The boy could feel how much she meant what she was saying and didn't hesitate to give her the next location.

I decided to stay at the lab late again to work some more on my longtime project, not anticipating Olivia to pop in around midnight.

"Hey, why are you out so late?" I greeted curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing." She paused briefly.

"Walter said you were still here, so I decided to stop by. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing." I smiled, and then quickly changed the subject. "I heard you caught the Artist. Good work, Dunham."

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled, but I saw her hidden pain seep through her pure, white teeth.

"You sure?" Though this came across as a question, I already knew the answer.

After a short pause she responded. "I got a little too close to the Artist for my comfort level."

'He's dead now. You killed him. It's alright."

"Yeah, well now I'm worried about the boy. I can't let them take him away."

"I know." I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. "Wait."

"What?"

"What if he 'ran away'?"

"What do you mean?" She took a step in my direction.

"We could put him in a foster home and say he just disappeared."

Her smile appeared once more, only much bigger and brighter. "Oh my god. That's perfect. Thanks Peter."

"No problem."

She turned around and headed for the door with a slight bounce in her steps. As she was opening the door she turned back to me. "Night, Peter."

"Goodnight, Olivia." With that she stepped out and closed the door behind her. When the door clicked shut, a smile much like Olivia's spread across my face.


End file.
